


Because I'm Awesome

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Fanvids, Gay Male Character, Gen, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is awesome. And way more fashionable than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



> Thanks to cee_m for the song, encouragement and beta.

Song: "Because I'm Awesome" by The Dollyrots  
Source: Glee S1  
Size: 23 MB AVI  
Download: [Because I'm Awesome](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-BecauseImAwesome.avi)

On Youtube:  


**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 in the Kurt series.


End file.
